


Kitty Louis.

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'd like to send in a prompt if that's alright... A hybrid one, actually. Preferably OT5 where Louis is a cat hybrid (because it's adorable) and maybe it can be a high school AU where they go to the same school and they somehow find out that Louis' a hybrid (how cliché sigh) and they just play around with him (like cute playing around, like fluffy things) at one of their houses or something. You don't have to write it if you don't want to obviously, but it would be nice if you did. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors and grammatical mistakes! It's short and sweet haha. I hope you'll like it :) xx

Louis got to the bathroom, hurrying there as he couldn’t take it any longer. His tail hidden in his pants were starting to hurt him and his ears hidden under his beanie when becoming an irritation. He pulled the beanie off and scratched his ears, flipping them around to let them regain their original position. He managed to pull down his tight jeans to allow his tail out as well to relax it. It’s been hidden in his pants since 7:00 that morning almost twelve hours and it was really uncomfortable to sit on it. 

He leaned to the sink taking deep breaths and huffing softly. He wasn’t expecting his four best friends to walk onto him like that worried that something might have happened to him. Niall was the one who pushed in, freezing to the spot when he saw Louis like that! “Louis?” 

“N-N-Niall! W-What are you doing here?” Louis said backing away from the sink. “We came to look for you!” “W-We?” he said panicking, “are the others here too?” “Well, Zayn and Harry went to look for you in the other bathroom but Liam is here.” 

“Niall move out of the way,” Liam said pushing him in, “Louis what ha- oh my god!” Liam stopped as well, staring at Louis. Louis bit his lip, “H-Hey Li!” Liam slammed the door closed, “Louis!” “What?” “Why have you never told us?” Liam said angrily. “I-I didn’t want to freak you out,” Louis admitted honestly. “Freak us out? Lou you’re our friend!” 

Louis bit his lips looking down. “Ni call Zayn and tell them to come here,” Liam said. “No no!” Louis jumped up, “not yet Liam please. I’ll tell them too but not yet. Not here.” Liam sighed, “tell them Louis, it’s not like we’re gonna hate you because of it. All we could do it help you.” Louis nodded obediently, “tonight, while we’re at Harry’s. I’ll show them there.” Liam nodded, “okay.” 

While the chat Niall was too concentrated staring at Louis’ tail twitching around. “Can I touch it?” he asked pointing at Louis tail. Louis blushed right away, “m-my t-tail?” “Yea,” Niall said smiling widely at him, “it looks cute.” “O-Okay,” Louis answered surprised, “just don’t pull okay?” Niall grinned widely and nodded reaching for his tail and stroking it gently. “It’s so fluffy,” he commented giggling. Louis bit lip nervously and smiled softly. 

“Can we go now? Anyone could come in at any minute,” Liam said watching the door. Louis nodded and sadly Niall let go of his tail. Again, Louis put it back in his pants and put the beanie on as they walked out of the bathroom meeting the other two. 

 

That evening they were at Harry’s place, supposed to be studying, mostly laughing and commenting about this and that. Liam only looked once at Louis to remind him what he had to do and honestly Niall just wanted to touch his tail again. 

They were talking about this woman having ten cats at her home wondering what she will ever do with them. “Um, guys, I need to tell you something,” Louis said cutting off their conversation. They all looked at him, Zayn and Harry the most curious of all and Niall smiling for the fact he could just see them again. Louis sat up and he began undoing his jeans. Harry’s and Zayn’s eyes widened. “Dude! We’re not interested to know how big your dick is!” Zayn said right away. Liam threw him the cushion, “shut up idiot!” 

Louis pushed down his jeans, letting his tail free and removed his beanie. He heard two gasps and Niall jumped happily grabbing on his tail again. “Wow!” Zayn said. “Oh god Lou...are you a-a hybrid?” Louis nodded softly, “um, yea.” Harry tossed him his pillow making him fall over Niall, “you shit hole! Why didn’t you tell us before?” Louis giggled, glad that they didn’t mind it and he shrugged. 

Niall wanted to touch his tail, so did Harry and Zayn kept teasing him, moving the tip of his finger on his ears seeing them turn around. “Do you purr?” Harry asked him. “Um, yea I do, sometimes,” Louis said and Harry smiled, moving his hand to Louis’ head as he began rubbing behind his ear softly. Louis tried to resist it but he enjoyed it too much and ended up closing his eyes, purring loudly as he rubbed his head to Harry’s hand. 

“You’re so cute!” Niall said jumping on him. Louis smiled widely as he cuddled on Zayn’s lap. “A complete cat,” Zayn said giggling as he petted him on his head, “so cuddly.” “Kitty Louis,” Liam commented teasing him and Louis chuckled. “It’s your fault. I’m half cat, cuddly and loving. But don’t tease me or pull on my tail,” he said looking up at Zayn knowing how much he liked to go against the rules. 

“I will not babe, I promise I’ll be a good boy,” Zayn said winking at him and Louis chuckled rolling his eyes. “How about we continue studying now while cuddling Kitty Louis. I still want to pass you know?” Liam said and the agreed, Louis remaining in his boxers taking his preferred position as they continued studying with four hands on him.


End file.
